Surname
by kimnamjineu
Summary: Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo sudah lama berkencan. Daniel memutuskan untuk melamar kekasihnya dengan cincin dan perkataan romantis. Namun balasan yang didapat Daniel adalah tolakan dari sang kekasih. / "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu kalau aku harus mengganti margaku," / OngNiel, Slight! Samhwi. AU!. Plotless.


**SURNAME**

 **A Fanfiction by Kimnamjineu**

 **Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo (Ongniel / Nielong)**

 **Slight! Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi (Samhwi / Muelhwi)**

 **BL. DLDR. CERITA ABSURD, PLOTLESS (TANPA PLOT). BAHASA DAN DIKSI CAMPUR CAMPUR.**

 **T+ Karena ada percakapan yang sedikit vulgar(?)**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Daniel merapihkan pakaiannya. Di luruskannya kemeja yang ia kenakan. Tangannya memasukan kotak kecil berwarna merah kedalam kantungnya.

Hari ini, Daniel berjanji akan menemui sang kekasih hati di restoran tempat biasa mereka berkencan. Daniel sedikit terburu-buru karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat 7 menit. Sudah lewat 7 menit dari waktu yang sudah mereka tentukan. Tak ingin membuat sang kekasih hati kecewa, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Sampai didepan restoran, Daniel langsung membuka pintu. Netranya mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Pandangannya jatuh pada sisi pojok kanan ruangan, tempat dimana sosok yang dicarinya berada. Tanpa ragu, ia berjalan menghampiri.

"Maaf terlambat," Daniel langsung menarik kursi dihadapan Ong Seungwoo – kekasih nya – dan duduk. Dia tersenyum kepada Seongwoo yang menghela nafas.

"Kebiasaanmu. Pasti kesiangan lagi," Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda bahwa ia tidak suka.

"Emm, hehe." Daniel hanya tertawa bersalah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sudah pesan kan?" Daniel berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Aku juga sudah memesankan pasta dan kopi kesukaanmu," Seongwoo mengangguk lalu menatap Daniel. "Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu tiba-tiba? Ini bukan akhir minggu seperti jadwal kencan kita biasanya, kan."

"Aku rindu. Apa tidak boleh aku bertemu kekasihku selain akhir minggu?" Daniel balas menatap mata Seongwoo. Pipi Seongwoo memerah dengan cepat ketika Daniel mengatakan kerinduannya.

"Gombal. Kita kan selalu video call, Dan." Seongwoo membuang mukanya. Menahan rasa malu karena perkataan Daniel. Daniel tertawa gemas melihat Seongwoo yang merajuk.

Disela percakapan ringan mereka, tiba-tiba sang pelayan menghampiri meja. Mengantar pesanan Seongwoo untuknya dan Daniel. Seongwoo mengangguk dan berterima kasih ketika semua pesanannya sudah ada dihadapannya.

Dengan segera, Seongwoo mengambil pisau dan garpunya. Ia mulai memotong daging steak pesanannya.

Daniel hanya terdiam, menyaksikan Seongwoo memotong steaknya. Daniel terpesona. Aneh memang kedengarannya, tapi Daniel selalu suka dengan apapun yang Seongwoo lakukan. Tangannya yang memegang garpu dan mengiris dengan pisau, nampak sangat indah dan cantik di penglihatan Daniel.

"Apa lihat lihat? Makan sana, nanti dingin." Dengan mulut penuh daging, Seongwoo sedikit mengomel. Daniel tersenyum gemas melihat pipi Seongwoo yang bergerak mengikuti gerakan mulutnya.

"Seongwoo, sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" Daniel mulai menggulung pastanya pada garpu. Memasukkannya kedalam mulut, mengunyahnya. Memandang Seongwoo yang asyik memotong steaknya.

"5 tahun? Hm, kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya? Kau lupa?" Seongwoo mendongak, menatap Daniel bingung. _Ada gerangan apa dengan Daniel-nya.._

"Sudah lama kan berarti? Kau tidak berniat untuk berhenti?"

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin kita putus?" Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukan putus secara harfiah, tapi.." Daniel merogoh kantung celananya. Mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah dengan pinggiran berwarna emas. Dibukanya kotak tersebut, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Seongwoo.

"Putus dan melanjutkan dengan hubungan baru yang lebih sah," Daniel tersenyum melihat Seongwoo yang sedikit tercengang.

"Sebentar, kau melamarku?" Seongwoo mengedip. Menatap cincin emas yang terletak dengan indah di lubang kecil kotak tersebut.

"Ya iya," Daniel menghela nafas, sedikit gemas dengan pertanyaan polos Seongwoo.

"Bersediakah kau mengubah margamu menjadi Kang, menemaniku sampai kita tidak bisa berjalan lagi nanti, berada disisiku sampai maut memisahkan?"

Seongwoo sedikit shock. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya menatap kaku cincin dihadapannya.

"Ehm," Seongwoo berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

"Tidak."

Kini giliran Daniel yang tercengang.

"Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu kalau aku harus mengganti margaku,"

"Kenapa?" Daniel menatap Seongwoo bingung. "Bukannya ketika menikah, istri harus mengubah marganya menjadi marga suaminya? Dan kurasa, Kang Seongwoo adalah nama yang indah."

"Itu dia. Marga Kang itu sudah pasaran. Dimana mana ada. Kalau marga Ong, langka sekali, kan? Jika aku menikah denganmu dan turut mengganti margaku, populasi Ong akan makin berkurang." Sahut Seongwoo santai.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau ingin aku yang mengganti margaku?" Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ide bagus. Ong Euigon, Ong Daniel," Seongwoo menyeringai.

"Mana bisa. Disini posisinya kau yang berada dibawahku, sayang. Kau yang harus merubah margamu."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu jika harus aku yang mengganti margaku," Seongwoo berdiri sambil meneguk jusnya. Setelah puas minum, ia menaruh kembali gelas jus diatas meja.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku pergi dulu." Seongwoo berjalan meninggalkan Daniel.

"Tunggu!" Daniel berdiri dan memanggil Seongwoo yang belum berjalan jauh. "Jadi lamaranku ditolak? Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Bukan ditolak. Aku mau menikah denganmu, asal kau mau mengganti margamu. Sampai jumpa!" Seongwoo berjalan keluar restoran, meninggalkan Daniel sendiri dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

 _Terkutuklah segala aturan marga ini!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Dia menolakmu hanya karena marga?" Tanya Samuel – teman dekat Daniel, kini mereka sedang minum kopi bersama disebuah kafe –.

"Iya. Konyol sekali kan?" Daniel mendenguskan nafasnya, menatap kusut kopi yang berada digenggamannya.

Samuel tertawa terbahak. Membuat Daniel menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. _Teman kena musibah kok malah ketawa.._

"Tidak lucu!" Daniel menjitak pelan dahi Samuel. Samuel mengusap dahinya sambil meringis pelan. Tawanya mulai reda walau belum sepenuhnya berhenti.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang rubah margamu, bung. Lalu menikahlah dengannya. Selesai!" Samuel merangkul Daniel, tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Lalu dicap sebagai bottom karena aku yang merubah margaku? Konyol sekali. Aku tidak mau," Daniel membuang mukanya. Menyesap kopi yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

"Mau bagaimana? Kau gagal menikah dengannya hanya karena permasalahan marga? Ayolah, jangan dibuat susah. Orang orang juga tetap tahu kok kalau kau topnya,"

"Tetap saja."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Membiarkan permasalahan ini, gagal menikah, melihat dia diambil yang lain, lalu kau menjomblo sampai tua?" Samuel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Enak saja. Tidak akan. Aku akan mencoba cara lain untuk membujuknya nanti,"

"Dasar keras kepala."

.

.

.

.

 **[LINE]**

 **Kdaniel : Seongwoo sayang~  
** **Kdaniel : Kau tidak serius kan soal direstoran tadi?**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Aku serius. Tidak bercanda**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : Yah, kau betul betul tidak mau menikah denganku?**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, kalau kau tidak mau mengganti margamu.**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : Yah! Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak bisa mengganti margaku. Aku adalah calon suamimu nanti. Mana ada suami merubah marga mengikuti istrinya.**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa aku juga lelaki, Daniel. Aku juga berstatus sebagai suami, karena aku lelaki.**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : Lelaki cantik.  
** **Kdaniel : Tapi disini posisinya, aku yang diatas kamu yang dibawah. Aku yang menusuk, kau yang mendesah.**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Ambigu. Dasar mesum.  
** **Ong Sw : Aku tetap tidak mau. Titik.**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : Ayolah, Seongwoo. Kita bisa menyelesaikan persoalan marga ini nanti. Yang penting, menikah dulu denganku, oke?**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Tidak mau, keputusanku sudah bulat.  
** **Ong Sw : Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menikah** **dengan orang lain yang ingin mengubah marganya** **menjadi Ong.**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : Mana bisa! Kau hanya milikku, enak saja.**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Aku menikah dengan wanita saja kalau begitu, mereka pasti kan mau merubah marganya. Tidak perlu aku yang merubahnya.**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : Seongwoo!**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Apa, tuan kang?  
** **Ong Sw : Aku sedang bersama wanita. Yang mau merubah marganya.**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : Omong kosong. Mana mungkin -_-**

 **.**

 **Ong Sw : Tidak percaya?  
** **Ong Sw : [Ong Sw sent you a photo]**

 **.**

 **Kdaniel : ASDFGHJKL  
** **Kdaniel : Jangan macam macam! Aku kesana!**

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel membanting pintu dihadapannya. Dia sudah sampai di apartemen milik Seongwoo. Setelah melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh Seongwoo, ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi dengan kecepatan luar biasa menuju apartemen Seongwoo.

Pemilik apartemen menoleh. Mendapati sang kekasih menatap tajam kearahnya yang sedang merangkul seorang wanita.

"Halo tuan Kang!" Seongwoo tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dieratkannya rangkulan wanita itu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Daniel dengan cepat menghampiri Seongwoo. Mencengkram lengannya, menariknya dengan keras hingga berdiri.

"Santai sa-"

Daniel membungkam Seongwoo dengan bibirnya.

Seongwoo sedikit terkaget dengan perbuatan Daniel yang tiba tiba.

"Hmph-" Seongwoo meremas baju Daniel. Berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Daniel justru semakin mengecangkan cengkramannya. Dilumatnya dengan kasar bibir Seongwoo.

Seongwoo diam. Dia tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Nafasnya mulai terasa tersengal.

Daniel mulai merasakan bahwa kekasihnya kekurangan oksigen. Dilepasnya tautan bibir panas mereka. Netranya menatap Seongwoo yang sedang terengah, meraup nafas dalam dalam. Digenggamnya tangan Seongwoo dengan erat.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku tidak keberatan, aku akan mengganti margaku menjadi Ong. Aku akan mengikuti semua keinginanmu, apapun itu. Asalkan kau tetap menikah denganku. Jangan pergi untuk orang lain." Ucap Daniel. Ditatapnya mata Seongwoo. Dia sudah pasrah. Apapun akan dilakukannya agar tetap bisa menikah dengan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Mari menikah dan menjadi keluarga Kang yang bahagia!"

"Iya, apapu – sebentar. Keluarga Kang?" Daniel mengerutkan dahinya.

Seongwoo terbahak.

"Iya, keluarga Kang. Pasangan Kang, dengan anak-anak Kang yang imut." Seongwoo menatap jahil pria dihadapannya.

"Maksudmu, keluarga Ong? Kan nanti aku yang merubah margaku," Daniel masih tidak mengerti. Apa maksud Seongwoonya?

"Yaampun, Daniel-ku sayang," Seongwoo menatap Daniel dengan tatapan hangat. Senyumnya mengembang, tawanya sudah berhenti. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu mengganti margamu. Jelas aku yang harus mengubah margaku, karena posisiku bottom disini,"

Daniel membuka mulutnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikeras memintaku mengubah margaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keseriusanmu. Apakah kau mau berkorban untukku? Apakah kau serius? Setelah 5 tahun bersamaku, apakah kau mau mengorbankan egomu?" Seongwoo masih tersenyum.

Daniel segera menarik Seungwoo untuk dipeluknya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu! Kenapa kau masih meragukan aku? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Daniel memejamkan matanya. Menopangkan dagunya diatas kepala Seungwoo, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kapanpun, dimanapun, aku selalu percaya. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa kau tulus ingin menikah denganku. Menikah bukan sebuah candaan yang dapat dilakukan berulang kali kan," Seungwoo menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Daniel. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu lebar milik Daniel.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Daniel mengecup ubun-ubun Seongwoo. Perasaan hangat menjalar kedalam hati Seongwoo.

"Mari menikah secepatnya!" Daniel melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Merogoh kotak cincin yang disimpannya dicelananya, memasukan cincinnya ke jari manis Seongwoo. Seongwoo tertawa bahagia lalu dengan segera memeluk leher Daniel.

"Ehm," Seseorang berdehem dibalik kemesraan Daniel dan Seongwoo. Keduanya langsung menoleh.

"Jangan lupakan kalau masih ada aku disini," Sosok berambut panjang tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Daehwi?" Daniel mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap bingung dengan sosok dibalik punggung Seongwoo.

"Iya, dia Daehwi. Sosok perempuan yang difoto itu adalah Daehwi yang mengenakkan wig. Kami sudah bekerja sama," Seongwoo menyeringai jahil. "Lagipula, mana mungkin aku betul betul bersama wanita."

"Yah Seongwoo! Kau sudah membuatku panik dan marah tadi!" Daniel langsung mendorong Seongwoo kedinding. Diapitnya badan Seongwoo lalu ia kembali melumat bibirnya tanpa henti.

"Oh Tuhan," Daehwi melepas wignya. Diputarnya bola matanya dengan gerah. "Samuel, kau harus selamatkan aku dari sini. Aku menjadi nyamuk!"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

A/N : Haloo semua! Terima kasih sudah membaca ff Ongniel pertamaku.

Seperti apa yang aku sebutkan di ff Angel, aku lagi tergila banget sama Produce 101 Season 2. Lagi demen sama Ongniel, Samhwi, Jinseob (dan sekarang ditambah Jinhoon! :D). Jadi aku pengen banget buat ff salah satu pairing diatas. Maka, jadilah ff ini.

Ini ff plotless. Kepikiran aja soal marga Ong yang langka. Dibuatnya juga cepet cepet, nggak baca ulang lagi/? Karena hasrat untuk Ongniel sudah diujung x'D

Oh ya untuk foto yang dikirimin Seongwoo, bayangin aja Seongwoo rangkulan sama Daehwi yang pake wig panjang. Daniel enggak ngeh kalo cewek yang dirangkul Seongwoo itu Daehwi karena dia udah kebakar api cemburu/? Duluan. Hehe :3

Aku juga kurang paham soal marga korea sebenernya. Ada yang bilang kalo di korea istri gak harus ikut marga suami. Tapi karena disini mereka sama-sama cowok, aku buat AU nya aja. Maaf kalau membingungkan, hehe :3

Makasih ya udah sempetin baca ff gaje ini. Kotak review selalu terbuka, silahkan mampir mereview jika ingin :3

 **Hug & Kiss,**

 **Kimnamjineu.**


End file.
